Sabor a Ron
by Vejibra Momiji
Summary: A la sombra de la soledad, se brinda los recuerdos de una improbable pero bien deseada lucha. Es el sabor a ron lo que enloquece los corazones más distantes y no es algo que quieras evitar. Jack/Elizabeth. Post AWE. Pre OST.


"**Sabor a Ron"**

**.**

**.**

**Título:** Sabor a Ron {Colección de Drabbles}  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Vejibra Momiji _(Lady Padme Naberrie)_**  
><strong>**Pareja:** Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann  
><strong>Número de Palabras: <strong>500  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Angst, romance y algo de comedia. Dos meses después de "At World's End" antes de "On Stranger Tides".  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-15  
><strong>Sino<strong>**psis: **A la sombra de una inesperada soledad, se brinda los recuerdos de una improbable pero bien deseada lucha. Es el sabor a ron lo que enloquece los corazones más distantes. Es el sabor a deseo… a pecado y no es algo que deseen evitar.**  
><strong>**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados le pertenecen a Disney y sus asociados. La historia no tiene fin de lucro tan solo es entretenimiento puro.

* * *

><p><strong>"Sabor a Ron"<strong>  
>Parte I<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[001] Cisne Perdido <strong>_(El Inicio)  
><em>

_"A veces le tenemos miedo a la soledad porque estando con ellas suele hablarnos de lo que por comodísimo nos evadimos en nuestra vida"  
>- Anónimo<em>

_._

_._

Después de meses a la deriva en busca de su amada Perla, sin ninguna clase de resultado, las aguas oscuras de Calipso lo llevaron a navegar de regreso al único sitio dónde podría obtener la información necesaria para encontrar a Barbossa.

Y tal vez un poco de "ayuda" que no costára demasiado.

Frunciendo el ceño, admiró la cueva oscura sentado en su pequeño bote, la así llamada "Garganta del Diablo" que daba paso a la gran fortaleza de los piratas. Tenía en mente pedir "prestado" una adecuada nave a su padre Teague. Talvez unos cuantos desdichados para tripulación.

No obstante su sorpresa fue encontrar a Elizabeth en el lugar; no imaginaba que se quedaría en el mismo sitio el resto de su vida, pero se equivocó. Era diferente a como la recordaba.

No era la misma mujer desafiante que se había atrevido a condenarlo a la muerte, ni la "pirata" enmascarada de dama de buena familia que había guiado una batalla y pronunciado un grandioso discurso.

Al menos eso fue lo que escuchó en la taberna de tortuga. No obstante, ahora frente a sus ojos se encontraba una mujer pálida con la mirada perdida en un horizonte. Una soledad inminente que se atrevía a viajar hacia un esposo que retornaría en una década.

En una extraña e imperiosa necesidad por desafiarse a si mismo y sin pensarlo demasiado, Jack Sparrow colocó su mano en el hombro cansado de la joven mujer y le dedicó una de sus peculiares sonrisas.

En aquel instante al observar que él había regresado, ella sonrió con una tibia seguridad que no podía de ninguna manera confesarle, después de todo él era su esperanza para volar.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[002] El Vuelo del Gorrión" <strong>_(La Propuesta)_

_¿Por qué contentarnos con vivir a rastras cuando sentimos el anhelo de volar?  
>- Helen Keller<em>

_._

_._

Le sonrió lujurioso con aquella mirada oscura y apasionada que parecía vislumbrar algo más en su mente. Lo conocía, no era tan complicado como en un principio pensó. Es solo que después de una serie de aventuras poco usuales, llegar a conocerlo era como un mimetismo de lo que siempre anhelo de ella misma, lo admiraba desde que era una niña así que no era tan difícil mirar hacia arriba y esperar que le sonriera. Aunque claro siempre venía aquella sutil insinuación de algo que ninguno de los dos podía darse el lujo de tomar.

Entonces, inesperadamente se acercó a ella y movió sus manos, trayendo su mente de regreso a la realidad. Elizabeth frunció el ceño desviando la mirada como si hubiera sido atrapada en un mal acto; él volvió a sonreír con gusto mientras pasaba una mano anillada por su barba, moviendo sus labios con una vieja proposición, algo que en el fondo de su ser, Elizabeth creía que no era posible que estuviera pasando.

Mirándolo con seriedad, la joven mujer se negó a expensas de su propia tentación.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —susurró, delicadamente ahogando la emoción en su voz.

—Tan en serio como me es posible serlo, cariño —declaró, moviendo sus labios en otra sonrisa lujuriosa. Un recuerdo similar vino a su mente, cuando acepto viajar con él en el perla, un año atrás.

—Jack...

—¿Qué dices primor?. Tú y yo, en una gran aventura, los dos juntos… —podía ver en su mirada, en la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros, como se deleitaba analizando sus propias reacciones.

Elizabeth por su parte se encontraba completamente cautiva de sus expresiones y de sus propuesta, lista para acabar con lo bueno que ella tenía. Inadvertidamente mordió su labio antes de que él terminara su gran discurso y se atrevió a mover su cabeza aceptando lo que fuera que tenía que suceder. Aunque en el fondo de su ser tenía miedo de dejar atrás el corazón de un esposo que no volvería hasta dentro de diez años.

No obstante la posibilidad de lo desconocido, de lo improbable, inspiraron a su vieja alma al vuelo como cuando la sensación adictiva que su lengua adquirió al primer sorbo de ron que tomo de la botella que Jack tenía en sus manos.

Aquella noche Elizabeth bebió de la primera copa de tentación.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[003] Buscando los Océanos <strong>_(La Intriga)_

_"Cuando alguien desea algo debe saber que corre riesgos y por eso la vida vale la pena"  
>- Paulo Coelho.<em>

_._

_._

Usualmente, cuando caía la noche y observaba las estrellas sobre aquel cielo sin nubes. Meditaba sobre cuán intrigante podía ser su acompañante del momento. En simples palabras, no era fácil definir al capitán Jack Sparrow. A los ojos aristócratas de los nobles y la alta corte Inglesa; el pirata no era más que un vil rufián con malas intenciones que merecía la horca. Para aquellos, pocos, que lo conocían, era un mito mal establecido que simplemente no merecía la pena de tomarse en serio, especialmente cuando perdía en cada ocasión que podía su amado barco.

Algunas mujeres, especialmente aquellas que fueron sus amantes, solían llamarlo "perdición", por la serie de ocasiones que las dejaba abandonadas, una y otra vez.

Entonces, era entendible el porque aunque llevaba meses navegando a su lado en su propia nave, aún no encontraba una sola palabra para definirlo, no obstante aquella noche en particular mientras observaba sus ojos negros cuando le relataba entre el estupor del licor las miles de aventuras que les esperaban.

Elizabeth sonrió levemente, recordando una ocasión similar en una isla abandonada a la luz de la madera que se quemaba y las estrellas en el cielo. El sabor de la arena y el olor a sal trajo a su mente la necesidad inherente de encontrar una palabra para Jack.

—¿Y... puedo preguntar, cariño, por qué de la sonrisa? —la voz del pirata era apasionada y Elizabeth se sonrojó levemente.

—Nada en particular —murmuró —Solo, recordaba una ocasión similar... hace mucho tiempo.

—¿En una playa en particular? —sonrió lujurioso mientras sus ojos oscuros escaneaban su figura, la tela de la ropa que llevaba no era lo suficientemente gruesa para ocultar su piel, ciertamente Jack estaba consciente de ello, como ella.

—Si, con una canción en particular —ambos se miraron, lejos de evitarse se acercarón y el aroma a ron perforó sus sentidos, una sensación a tentación, pecado... deseo.

Sin evitarlo se levanto de su lugar y giro alrededor de la cubierta, estirando sus brazos mientras sonreía, aparentando que nada interesante sucedía con cada coqueteo innecesario que se daba entre los dos. Entonces Jack la tomo del brazo y comenzó a girar con ella, tarareando una vieja y muy conocida canción.

Era sencillo imaginar que nadie podía dar una descripción clara de como era Jack Sparrow, pero Elizabeth en particular, no le daba importancia lo que otros podían decir, para ella; él representaba una sola cosa: **Libertad.**

Rió suavemente mientras caía en sus brazos.

_Estaba demasiado Ebria._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>~ Continuará...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Pensé que sería buena idea volver a escribir un poco, así que comienzo escribiendo unos cortos drabbles de una de mis parejas preferidas del fandom, porque está pareja necesita más amor. Inspirado para Mizuhi-Chan y de acuerdo a los eventos que pienso que sucedieron antes de "On Stranger Tides". También es un prólogo para mi próximo fanfiction de Piratas del Caribe "Sinners". Un saludo cariñoso. Los comentarios son bienvenidos.

_Atentamente_  
><em>Vejibra Momiji <em>

**Fecha de Inicio: **22 de mayo del 2011


End file.
